The raging bull
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield encounters a death knight on his journey, and decides to soothe his angry heart. Rated T to be safe.
1. First impression

Another friend tribute. So again, names have been emitted, except one, with has been heavily modified.

* * *

><p>As he made his way to the ruined draenei ship known as The Exodar, he began to wonder why he was not feeling well, despite his previous revelation. He knew he had to remember his old friends but still enjoy his newer ones, but he quickly figured out he had not been making newer friends.<p>

"To share the pains and pleasures of life is a great joy in life, yet I continue to do it alone," Starshield told himself. "Maybe this is for the best. I have work to do, and I'll do it myself."

He met with his escort group, and he went to talk to Velen and reconcile.

Velen proved to be resonable, and without him even saying a word, told Star, "I see no malicious intent in your proposal, young tauren, and feel that you may go about your business without our opposition."

"Thank you Velen." he said quickly, as he prepared to rush off to the Eastern Kindoms, but he was stopped by the elder draenei who inquired, "Something is troubling you, young one, but why do you not accept it?"

Starshield turned away from him and insisted, "Leave me alone, elder. I can handle my own problems."

He turned away and left without another word, thinking about his future course of action, but as he left, he bumped into a black furred tauren with a chilling expression, but as he would soon find out, a warm and friendly personality.

"Hello brother," he stated in a calm but friendly tone. "What brings you here?"

Starshield consisely told him, "I'm negotiating with the draenei for a peace treaty, in the event that they encounter me on my journey."

"Well I see you have just finished, so good luck on your journey."

Before he could thank him, he was rushing into the city, likely for a diplomatic meeting of his own.

* * *

><p>"Well he seemed like a nice guy," the tauren told himself. "but now to find some nice girls."<p>

The young death knight had seemed calm and reserved to Starshield, but in regular city life, he was anything but that. Contrasting his nature around unfamiliar people, he was the life of the party to his friends. Even in death, he had maintained his carefree personality, and he still knew how to have a good time, but above all, he was still a ladies' man. Just as he is collected and respectful around men he doesn't know, he employs a similar level-headed attitude around women he met, and was largely effective at seducing them.

After making his way into the main room of the ship, he stepped into the local inn to find someone to spend time with.

"Hello there beautiful," he flirted to a shy but beautiful draenei woman. "I'm sorry to surprize me, but you're way to beautiful to not be noticed by me."

"Oh, it's just you. I'm pleased to see you again," spoke the young beauty, "You don't need to apologize, you're always welcome in my book."

"Well," he whispered as he grabbed her by the waist, "I only hope you lcan enjoy a good time."

'With you, always."

He carried this gorgeous creature to his private room to give her a night she would not soon forget, as one of the bartenders whispered, "He sure seems like he knows how to get on people's good sides, especially woman's."

"Don't forget, they are just civillians, they don't know about how he conducts himself in battle."

Sure enough, this smooth talking tauren did have a history of fighting he was personally proud of, but might not mention to the women he seduces so easily.


	2. A paradigm shift ensues

As he flew towards the undercity zeppelin, he began to feel concerned for the horde's more, flamboyant, forces, the blood elves.

While he had met some nice blood elves before, and even fought alongside one of them against the scourge, he feared that they were overshadowed by the more obnoxious members of their race, such as the extremist author known only by her pen name, Rafie. Her work in preaching the false dominance of the blood elf race had led to great prejudice against the entire species, but Starshield felt that these hateful views were unwarranted, so he planned a trip to Silvermoon to confront the twisted writer himself.

Before he could concern himself with this, he had to investigate an attack against a gnomish facility, hoping to establish a deal with the gnomes and possibly secure some engineering parts.

As he reached the village, he noticed that it was not in bad condition. All of the buildings were intact, and the residents were not scared or even concerned. He felt something unusual was taking place in this town, so he went to the main building and inquired the town leader of the attacks.

"Well don't worry about us," the mayor reassured him. "This minor situation is an annoyance at best. That brute has never done real damage, just kicked some of the citizens around and left shortly after, and he even drops some gold from being clumbsy, so we let him stick around."

Starshock was appalled. "But you don't have to let him push you around like that. And besides, I'm also here to become your number one customer, so you won't need his lost gold."

"Well," the mayor pondered, "I suppose you are right. In fact, why don't you take care of that brute right now?"

"But I don't know where he is." He responded.

The mayor shrugged and said, "What do mean, he is right outside the city."

Sure enough, the clumbsy bully that had been terrorizing the town was right in front of the gates, but when Star went out to confron him, he was surprized at what he saw, black fur, black horns, blue, soulful eyes, and a mischiefous smirk that he had recognized immediately.

"It's you!" Star yelled. "But why? Why are you terrorizing these helpless gnomes?"

"Don't you get it?" the calm tauren explained. "These creatures are the lowest form of scum in our world. Their technology has no genuine use to us, they are no good in battle, and worst of all, they're perverts. They think they can play all innocent when they just want to get closer to the women of their choice. I'm going to make sure they will not trouble us any longer."

"I can't let that happen!" Starshield said, raising his voice. "You're a racist bully, and you should be punished for it!"

"Nobody calls me a bully!" the once calm but now enraged death knight yelled. He drew out his runed axe and charged at Star, trying to run him through. This tactic did him no good, as he knocked his blade away with one strike from his shield, and clobbered him on his unprotected head with his mace.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, but you need to learn your lesson." Starshield picked up his victim and thought to himself, "Maybe I know who can help him."

He spoke to his nether drake, and placed the angry tauren on his back, sending him off to Wyrmrest Temple.

"Maybe if he learns the value of life, he will not project his anger on their whole race."

But as he wondered this, he remembered his own situation.

"and maybe, I can bring that arrogant author learn her lesson."

With his new support and stronger motivation, he set off back to Orgrimmar, and set off for the Ruins of Lordaeron and Silvermoon City.

* * *

><p>As he came to reality, he noticed he was nowhere near the village he always went to.<p>

"Urgh, where am I?"

His question was soon answered, as he realized he was at the top of the Wyrmrest Temple, but for what reason, he was unsure.

Immediately after, he heard the call that could only come from the mistress of life itself.

"Greeting, angry one. I am Alexstrasza the lifebinder." she spoke in a warm, inviting voice. "I have heard from an ally of mine that you need my guidance, and i will give it to you."

As he listened to her speech, he admired her incredible body, and quickly realized that his infatuation was returned.

"I would follow you to the end of Azeroth, my queen."


End file.
